


Rendenção e Despedida

by souhthclub



Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Theo Raeken, F/M, Fair folk references, Good Theo Raeken, Good alpha Theo, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Peter Hale's son, Post ghost riders, Protective Theo Raeken, Scott Mccall is single, Stalia, Stiles dates Malia cuz i hate what Jeff did to them, Stydia, The Alpha Pack, The whipping monkey's name is Meisner, Theo Raeken has some relationship with Peter, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo Raeken is a werewolf, Theo Raeken's Past, They kissed on the elevator, Thiam, tvd references
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhthclub/pseuds/souhthclub
Summary: Depois que os caçadores perderam a guerra, Theo resolveu ir embora de Beacon Hills. Dois anos depois ele aparece na porta de Liam quase morrendo.Liam notou que a quimera está diferente.O que teria acontecido com ele durante esse tempo todo?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate
Kudos: 4





	Rendenção e Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é sobre Theo Raeken e o que ele teve que enfrentar quando a guerra acabou. 
> 
> Sim, eu ainda me sinto amarga pelo fato de que Teen Wolf acabou e não rolou um beijo de Thiam. Ou o fato de que Theo voltou do "inferno" e conseguiu curar o Gabe e então Teen Wolf acabou, sem nos contar mais sobre a história dele ou o passado. 
> 
> Enfim...

Um lobo e uma loba adentraram a floresta em uma noite de lua cheia junto a um lobo-coiote — o coiote era mais do que um bicho de quatro patas, pois ele era trovão e também era veneno. Nenhum deles voltaram da floresta. 

Estar completamente transformado era a única coisa lhe impedindo de morrer. Se estivesse em sua forma humana não teria conseguido chegar em Beacon Hills. Era pura sorte o fato de que era um lobisomem e possuía a agilidade de um lobo e assim podendo permanecer em sua forma de animal, pois sua forma humana estava mais do que estraçalhada. Duvidava que poderia sequer respirar nela se não buscasse ajuda. 

Por três dias não pararam para comer. Por três dias não pararam para conversar ou saciar a sede. 

Fugiam de algo. 

Liam carregava um saco de lixo preto na mão enquanto alcançava a mão na maçaneta, girando-a. Hoje era dia da coleta reciclável e o fim do crepúsculo tinha chegado algumas horas antes. Geyer, seu padrasto, ainda estava no hospital e voltaria logo se não fosse ficar de plantão. 

Dizem que em noite de lua cheia os lunáticos enlouquecem. Isso apenas significa que muitos dos seres sobrenaturais de Beacon Hills se transformam e o hospital enche de pessoas mortas ou quase morrendo. Vítimas de tais lunáticos. 

Três vítimas apareceram em sua porta. Mas se tratando de Theo, ele era sempre o vilão da história. Mesmo provando que era bom. 

Bem, só porque um demonstra emoções que todo humano deveria sentir e salva sua vida múltiplas vezes não significa que é bom, certo? 

Liam deixou o saco de lixo cair. Diante dele estava Theo, completamente nu, sendo segurado por dois adolescentes, uma loira de pele branca ao seu lado direito e um moreno, de pele marrom ao esquerdo, que também estava despido, cheio de sangue, arranhões e buracos por toda a pele. Theo, porém, parecia estar mil vezes pior do que os outros dois. 

Tierney e Jiang, Liam os reconheceu. Os dois olharam para ele em uníssono, e a íris brilhou vermelho negro. Os olhos de um alfa. Liam os fitou com olhos arregalados, primeiro porque pensou que estavam mortos, que o pessoal de Monroe os haviam matado e segundo porque a última vez que os viu, eram betas, mas agora estavam em sua porta, com os olhos vermelhos.

— Nos ajude — disse Tierney, respirando profundamente, recuperando o fôlego. A cor da íris desapareceu e ela falava com grande dificuldade, com as presas machucando o canto da boca. — Você deve a ele. — ela concluiu e por um momento Liam não sabia ao que ela se referia, mas se lembrou de quando agradeceu Theo por salvar sua vida. Ao invés de dizer “obrigado” apenas disse “te devo uma” por mensagem de texto. Liam abriu o caminho e os direcionou até seu quarto para que pudesse deitar Theo. Procurou na discagem rápida pelo número #1 e ligou para Deaton. Deaton estaria sempre disponível em casos de emergência.

Theo estava apagado, completamente inconsciente, ele checou seu coração. Batia rápido como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, mas Theo parecia tão pacífico deitado em sua cama. Abriu o guarda roupa e jogou algumas peças de roupa para Tierney e Jiang se vestirem. Devem terem perdido quando se transformaram em lobos. 

Ele cobriu as pernas de Theo, desviando o olhar da barriga, vômito subiu em sua garganta. Inalou um cheiro podre. Ele conseguia ver os ossos de Theo. O coração roubado de sua irmã e o estômago enrolados em um líquido verde, que parecia queimar seus órgãos. 

Liam roeu as unhas e andou de um lado para o outro esperando pela chegada de Deaton. Começou a ficar preocupado. Como Theo ainda estava vivo nesse estado? Por que com certeza não estava se curando. 

Deaton sentou em um banco que foi posto diante da cama de Liam e analisou as feridas de Theo. Se ele não tinha morrido antes, estava prestes a morrer agora. Tirou um bisturi de suas ferramentas médicas e cortou um pedaço que estava solto da pele e que parecia ter sido queimado pela gosma verde. Quando Deaton foi recolher uma amostra, para descobrir o que seria este suposto líquido, ele foi jogado para trás e um rugido foi ouvido. Theo estava sentado, e as garras arranhavam seus ossos, como se tentasse tirar algo de dentro de seu corpo. Talvez seu coração. Queria que parasse de bater porque a dor era agonizante.

Liam teve que tapar os ouvidos, o uivo era como um martelo sendo arremessado contra sua cabeça. Quando Theo finalmente se calou e estava preparado para se levantar e atacar todo mundo naquele quarto, Liam olhou em sua volta, o ouvido de Tierney e Jiang estavam sangrando.

Theo não era nenhuma banshee, mas podia fazer um estrago grande. 

— Segurem ele. — Deaton comandou, e Tierney e Jiang se aproximaram de Liam, segurando-o pelos pés. Liam pressionou seus ombros contra o colchão, mesmo assim ele não parou de mexer e se soltar de seu aperto. Contorceram o rosto quando Theo rugiu novamente, mais alto dessa vez. Liam pressionou mais ainda e teve que se segurar para não se soltar quando presas surgiram nos dentes de Theo. Seus olhos também brilharam vermelho. — Preciso aplicar um sedativo em Theo para poder examiná-lo apropriadamente. — Deaton então achou uma veia e empurrou a seringa em seu braço. Theo parou de lutar e ficou inconsciente. 

Então Theo tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria: ser alfa. Liam sentiu um gosto amargo em seus lábios.

Suspiraram de alívio. Liam alongou os braços, ficariam doloridos por um tempo. Ele refletiu, não sabia que Theo era tão forte. Ele tinha que ser, afinal não fora ele que matou mais de dois cavaleiros fantasmas?

— Ligue para o Mason. Vou precisar de assistência. 

— Tem certeza? Quero dizer, Mason —

— Ele disse que quer aprender… temos uma boa oportunidade aqui. Além do mais, preciso que busque uma planta que esqueci na clínica. 

Mason estava treinando para ser um druida. Era como Stiles, um humano. E depois de ver o que essa cidade podia fazer com sua espécie e a espécie de seu melhor amigo, a melhor opção era estar preparado. Imaginou que Deaton não permaneceria por muito tempo nesse mundo e que poderia substituir-lo. Pelo menos onde contava.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou Deaton, parecendo notá-los pela primeira vez. De vista pareciam bem, apenas com alguns cortes e arranhões no rosto, mas estavam longe de estarem bem. 

— Estamos. — Jiang mentiu. — apenas cuide de Theo. 

Liam virou para eles. Olhos brilhando dourado, punhos fechados, escorrendo líquido vermelho sob o tapete. 

— O que foi que aconteceu com ele? — vociferou, levantando a voz. — O que foi que aconteceu com vocês?

Lábios encostando em lábios. Dedos gelados passando pela nuca. Liam se lembrou da sensação de tê-lo beijado e sua raiva apenas aumentou. Em seguida se lembrou de que Theo tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Dois anos depois, Theo estava aqui, machucado, quase morto e a ideia de não conseguir perguntar a razão de sua partida não lhe caia muito bem. Ele queria satisfação. Ele não sofreu sem noticías esse tempo todo sem motivo. 

Nem Tierney nem Jiang estavam afim de responder suas perguntas, mas responderam quando Liam gritou mais uma vez, apenas para calar-lo.

— Não é óbvio? Ele foi machucado por um alfa. — Tierney falou. E era a única coisa que estava disposta a dizer. 

— Isso ficou claro. — Deaton disse, diluindo água na gosma que recolheu da pele arrancada de Theo. A amostra apagou como brasa em chuva e Deaton levantou a sobrancelha. — Mas eu não conheço nenhum alfa capaz de fazer tamanha atrocidade ou produzir fogo pelas unhas. 

O fogo na amostra não era qualquer fogo. Era fogo feérico.

— Ele não é qualquer alfa. — Tierney levantou o queixo em direção a Liam, como se estivesse o desafiando. 

— Quem é ele então? — Liam perguntou, retraindo as garras e voltando seus olhos ao normal. 

Silêncio. 

— Lembro que da última vez que vi vocês, a cor de seus olhos eram outra. — ele tentou novamente, mudando de tática, vendo que eles não lhe responderiam. — Vocês mataram alguém, não foi? 

—Nós fazemos o que nosso alfa mandar. — Jiang se intrometeu, cansado de ficar do outro lado da conversa. — Nós paramos de fazer e ele tentou nos matar. Satisfeito?

Uma sombra de dúvida passou pela cabeça de Deaton. Ele se lembrou de que Tierney e Jiang nasceram lobisomens e eram parte do pack de Satomi. 

Eles eram betas. E agora eram alfas. E tinham um alfa?

Se recordou da matilha de alfas. Ennis, Kali, Aiden, Deucalion que morrera pelas mãos de caçadores, e Ethan, aquele que escapou.

— Há outro pack de alfas aqui? — Deaton perguntou. — Alfas não costumam ser comandados por outros alfas. 

— Não se preocupe com Beacon Hills, druida. Apenas conserte Theo para irmos embora, ele não virá pra cá se não estivermos aqui para sermos encontrados. — Disse Tierney, contendo desprezo na voz.

— Não foi isso o que quis dizer. — retrucou, sentindo a hostilidade de Jiang. 

— Tem certeza? Por que é só com isso que vocês se preocupam, não? Com Beacon Hills e os vermes humanos que aqui vivem. — Ela cuspiu as palavras mostrando seus olhos vermelhos. — Não lembro dessa dedicação toda quando nos entregou para a cachorra da Monroe e seus caçadores. 

— Tierney! — Jiang interviu, engolindo em seco. Fazia anos que ela não perdia o controle dessa forma e ele temia que se não interviesse, a loira fosse atacar. — Eles estão tentando nos ajudar. 

— Então eles deveriam ajudar mais e falar menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da leitura, kudos e comentários nunca é demais.


End file.
